Eyes Open
by TheRottenJas
Summary: What she saw, what she heard, what she felt, and what she experienced will be told in the form of drabbles. Hermione Granger, War Heroine, Muggle-born, Gryffindor Princess, Golden Girl, Mudblood; She's a lot more than the labels they placed on her. For the 365 Prompts. Not-Canon Complaint since she ultimately ends up with Draco.
1. Day 1:New

**A/N: This is basically 365 moments in Hermione's life. This will be updated very frequently.**

 **Word count: 102**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own it...**

* * *

 _ **Day 1: New**_

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked, jumping from excitement. She was actually standing in Diagon Alley! Magic was real.

Her mother and father looked around with round eyes. "My word, magic really exists."

Hermione stared in awe as a large group of witches and wizards walked near her. Her eyes widened as one of them winked at her. "Mum, this is wonderful!"

Dr. Granger smiled endearingly at her daughter. "Are you ready for Hogwarts? For the Wizarding World?"

Hermione looked at all the interesting people and how some of them were casting spells. She was entranced. "I'm ready! For the new me!"


	2. Day 2:Glory

**Day 2: Glory**

 **Word count: 121**

 **Reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

 _Glory_

* * *

Hermione laughed bitterly as the media flashed another picture of her, the War Heroine. She was sick and tired of all the fame and glory. Why didn't they leave her alone? She just wanted to have a moment to herself. But unfortunately that wasn't possible. She had endured all their hounding, pestering, stalking, and badgering but enough was enough. She wanted to live a simple life with no impeding doom to worry about. That's why she fought in the War, that's why she sacrificed _so_ much, and that's why she was still alive today. She wanted to be able to breath and live. Live her life freely like anyone else.

She just wanted to be Hermione.


	3. Day 3:Snow

**A/N: Er, yeah. Scorpius is the first child, Rose is the second. I just couldn't omit them entirely.**

 **Day 3: Snow**

 **Word count: 109**

 **Reviews are welcomed. :)**

* * *

 _Snow_

* * *

"Christmas! Presents!"

"It's snowing! Snow!"

Hermione smiled as her daughter and son jumped excitedly at her bedside. Rose grinned widely and pointed to the nearby window while Scorpius rambled on about presents. Snow could be seen slowly falling in snowflakes. She sat up and woke her husband. "Draco, it's snowing. It's Christmas. Get up!"

"Five more minutes," Draco mumbled from under the covers.

Hermione laughed and pulled the covers from him. She got up excitedly pulling a half-asleep Draco with her. It wasn't every day she could enjoy being with her family. She smiled at their delight and joy. Being with her family was one of her greatest happiness.


	4. Day 4:Heart

**_Day 4: Heart_**

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Hermione repeated those words over and over to herself. How could she be so mental to think Ron actually had feelings for her? She knew he didn't see her as anything other than one of his best girl friends. Why had she let herself think that maybe one day he'd love her back? She knew it was vain childish hope she carried. He didn't love her, and he never would. She had been the foolish one.

Not him.

Her.

After all, she was was the one who willingly gave up her heart.


	5. Day 5:Starlight

**_Day 5: Starlight_**

* * *

 _S_ _tar light, Star bright,_

 _First star I see tonight,_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _Have the wish I wish tonight,_

Hermione closed her eyes tight and wished on a star. She knew if she wished on a star, her wish would come true. She wanted so badly for it to come true.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned from her window. "I'm fine, mum."

"What were you doing?" her mom asked, curiously.

"Wishing on a star!"

Her mother's eyes softened. "What did you wish for?"

Hermione shook her head rapidly. "If I tell you, it won't come true!"

 _I wish I had friends._


	6. Day 6:Uncertainty

_**Day 6: Uncertainty**_

* * *

She frowned as she overheard the conversation between Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. What were they thinking? Sneaking out of beds and breaking a ton of rules! She shook her head. Someone _had_ to stop them. They were going to lose all the points she earned! She worked so hard for those as well. She knew what she had to do. But as the time approached, she grew anxious. She waivered with uncertainty as her hand was on the doorknob of her room. What if she got in trouble as a result? She paced around momentarily, hearing the ticking of the clock.

It was now or never.

She opened the door.


	7. Day 7:Breakfast

_**Day 6: Breakfast**_

* * *

She laughed as Ron stuffed a whole mess of food into his mouth. She couldn't help but feel exasperated while Harry and Ginny acted nervous around each other. She smiled endearingly while Luna talked to Neville about another imaginary creature. She smiled as Padma and Lavender raved on about the newest fashion trend. She tsked slightly as Seamus and Dean discussed something that was bound to take another eyebrow from the Irish boy. She nodded in approval as some of the Ravenclaws were prepping for exams. She waved to Hannah from Hufflepuff. She frowned as Draco began looking more sullen these days. On sudden eye contact, she broke away. She quickly began savoring the taste of her food. She knew soon that it wouldn't be like this anymore. But for now, she continued eating breakfast.


	8. Day 8:Achievement

**Day 8: Achievement**

* * *

Hermione gritted her teeth as she bit back a yell of pain. The spells and curses were flying all over the place, dropping people all around her. She quickly muttered 'Episkey' making the pain less noticeable. What did it matter if she had a hundreds of achievements and awards? Right now, it didn't mtater if you knew the most, didn't matter if you had all your textbooks memorized, it mattered if you knew how to fight.

She threw a spell behind her shoulder stunning a Death Eater. Fight. Fight. Fight.

Her achievements and awards meant nothing out here.

This is was War.


	9. Day 9: Obsession

**Obsession**

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys obsessed over Quidditch in the common room. Even the girls had dead serious expression on their faces as they talked. The conversation was intense as they discussed which team was better than the other. She could never get that fired up about Quidditch. She had tried to, of course. She read everything there was to read about before giving up. It was just another sport, after all.

"Are you serious?" Ron said outraged. "That team stinks!"

"No, they don't!"

Hermione sighed. She was better off with her books than with a lousy obsession about a sport.


	10. Day 10:Flutter

_Flutter_

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop the fluttering she felt in her stomach. Someone had actually noticed her. They actually asked her!

 _Her_.

The notorious Know-It-All.

She nodded as Krum bowed before leaving her in the library. An international Quidditch Star had actually asked her to the Yule Ball. She couldn't believe her eyes when he asked. Why would Viktor Krum want to go with her? She was just a girl who spent her time at the library. She was nobody.

But he had asked her.

Not anyone else, no, _her_.

She couldn't calm down the fluttering butterflies that resided in her stomach **.**


	11. Day 11:Breeze

_Breeze_

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

Hermione cried as she saw Fred's lifeless body. He was dead. So many of them were dead. But Fred had been so full of life, it was scary to see him so still.

 _So very still._

He always smiled anytime and anywhere.

Who was going to smile for them now?

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice breaking.

If it wasn't for her kind, he would have never died.

None of them would have died.

Remus.

Tonks.

Sirius.

She cried and cried until two strong arms wrapped around her.

She could still feel the cold breeze passing through her empty shell.


	12. Day 12:Unpopular

_Unpopular_

* * *

"Aren't you going to pick up your books, _mudblood_?"

Hermione silently bend down, picking up her textbooks before Pansy did anything else.

"Oops!" Pansy laughed as she dug her foot in Hermione's DATDA book. "I didn't see your book there."

Millicent joined Pansy's taunting. "Perhaps if you hadn't been so clumsy and dropped them in the first place, that wouldn't have happened."

Hermione grit her teeth together as she pushed Pansy's feet off. If they hadn't tripped her, _this_ wouldn't be happening.

"Not going to say a thing?" Pansy asked, her lips in a smirk. " _Coward_."

Hermione could hear the footsteps slowly fading from the corridor. She was fine, really. She was used to being unpopular.


	13. Day 13:Ruined

Day 13: Ruined

"Ron, you spoiled everything!"

This was supposed to be her special night. Where she was just a normal girl. But Ron couldn't have let her have that one night.

She angrily stomped out into the cold night, wanting to be alone. Her night was ruined. All because of Ron's stupid jealousy. If he liked her, why didn't he just ask her to the ball?

And _not_ as a last resort.

"Granger?"

Hermione's head whipped around to find Draco Malfoy standing awkwardly to the side.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she muttered, retreating back to the ball.

"Weasley's an idiot, you know!" He called after her.

Hermione smiled as she entered the ball. Perhaps her night wasn't a complete failure


	14. Day 14:Heaven

**A/N:** I feel bad since I haven't updated in forever...I've had this one ready for weeks now.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Do you believe in Heaven or Hell?" asked Dean Thomas suddenly from where he was painting.

Hermione looked up from where she was reading. "I believe in people facing consequences for their actions. I'm not sure about the Heaven and Hell aspect. I mean, we do have magic."

Dean nodded, his eyes still focused on his painting. "I think we were given magic to help others. Because somehow in someway we were chosen."

She looked at Dean curiously. "That's a nice way of putting it."

Dean took his eyes off his painting and smiled. "I guess."

Hermione didn't know if there was a Heaven or Hell or someplace afterwards. She chose to worry about the present.


	15. Day 15:Competition

A/N: Sorry, guys, I've been busy with other things. But I do feel bad because I've had this one done for weeks now.

* * *

"Must you turn everything into a competition, Hermione?" groaned Ron.

Hermione looked offended at this statement. She wasn't the one making a simple task into a competition. All she did was try her hardest. He said it like it was her fault she succeeded.

"Don't worry about him, Granger," called Draco as he passed by with his friends. "He's just a sore loser, aren't you, Weasel?"

Ron turned red and began to hurl insults. She knew it was a jab at Ron but she felt as if Draco sort of defended her in a way. But that would be completely insane to think about. Wouldn't it?


	16. Day 16:Song

Prompt: Song

* * *

"Oh! Please Mommy! Please!" cried out Rose Weasley. She had put on her biggest sad face.

Hermione looked at Rose hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she should at all. Her daughter was still so young despite that she was already a teenager. "You will behave like a perfect angel this whole month. While you're there, do not wander off from Lily."

Rose's face lifted up in excitement. "Yes! I can't wait to go! I've been dying to hear their new song! Lily's going to be so excited I can go."

Hermione smiled as Rose immediately owled Lily, her cousin. She felt sort of sad watching her daughter get excited about seeing a boy band. Time had really flown by.


	17. Day 17:Thief

A/N: Just to be clear, this is Pre-Hogwarts.

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" cried Annabelle Waters, pulling the red ribbon from Hermione's small hand. "I knew you took it!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "It wasn't me."

Annabelle screams had brought an audience of children. She held up the ribbon as a trophy for all to see. "Liar! I knew you were jealous of my ribbon! So it's no wonder you stole it, thief!"

Hermione stamped her foot angrily. "I did not! I didn't want your stupid ribbon to begin with. You dropped it. I only came to return it to the teacher!"

Annabelle stuck out her tongue. "I'm telling! Thief!"

Hermione shook her head but it was too late. Her classmates laughter filled her ears. They chanted around her in amusement. Hermione covered her ears but she could still hear them.

 _Thief! Thief! THIEF!_


	18. Day 18:Home

**Prompt:** Home

* * *

Hermione felt exhausted and drained physically and emotionally. She had been camping out in the woods with Harry and Ron for days now. She knew what they were doing was important. They were out looking for Horcruxes and destroying them in the process. This was necessary in order for Voldemort to lose. She knew all this yet she wanted to leave. She wanted to rest in a warm bed, and eat warm soup. She wanted to hug her mother and father, and cry in their arms like she was small. But she couldn't.

The hope of saving the Wizarding World was on them. She couldn't turn back now. Besides, even if she did, what home awaited her?


	19. Day 19: Victory

**Prompt** : Victory

* * *

Hermione Granger whooped with joy. She was on the edge of her seat, her binoculars watching every movement. She cheered when she had to, and booed when it was necessary. She agreed that she had never had such an interest in any sports before but this was completely different. She raised her arms in excitement, her voice loud and bold. She felt completely ecstatic! She looked around and around till she found Harry. He was searching the ground and seemed to find something. Hermione focused her eyes on what was in front of Harry. The snitch! She jumped up next to Lavender.

VICTORY!


	20. Day 20:Library

Hermione scrunched her nose in frustration. She sighed, and threw her head back. Nothing. This was useless. Where did she see it before? She knows she has seen it before but where? Hermione flipped the pages over and over. Nothing.

"Where?" she murmured, running a hand through her wild hair. She winced as her she tried to pull her hand back. Stuck. "Ow..."

"Ha! Nice rat's nest, Granger," sneered Pansy Parkinson who was passing through the aisles.

Hermione controlled her breathing and with a sharp movement untangled her hair. She smiled brightly at Pansy. "I didn't even know you knew we had a library?"

Pansy sneered once more before promptly walking out followed by Greengrass and Davis. Hermione shook her head, flipping through more pages to find her answer.


	21. Day 21:Tower

"Where should we go?" asked Ron, offhandedly to Hermione in the Great Hall.

Hermione perked up and closed her book. He was asking her? He usually just took her to places. "Let's got to the Tower. Don't you think it would be romantic? I mean, staring at the stars?"

Ron laughed, shaking his head. "Good one 'Mione. I almost believed you for a second. I know you hate Divination! Let's go to the Hufflepuff Party instead."

Hermione's face fell but she forced herself to laugh. "Ha, you're right. I was only joking."


	22. Day 22:Pain

"Mum! Mum! Help!"

Hermione instantly dropped her book and ran to the backyard. She found her son holding his hand, whimpering in pain. His cute features were twisted in an expression of pain. He showed her his wrist which was obviously broken.

"I didn't mean to," he began, trying his best not to cry. "I just wanted to ride of Daddy's broom."

Hermione sighed, and pulled out her wand. She quickly performed the spell and his wrist healed. "It's okay, Scor. Come to mommy and she'll take away the pain."


	23. Day 23:Content

"How could you memorize all this content?" whined Ginny Weasley, casting the history book away from her. "It's so boring!"

Hermione sighed, picking the book up from the floor. She carefully placed it on the table. "It is not boring. It's interesting really. Don't you want to know what's happened so far?"

Ginny made a face and shook her head. "I know what's happened! Mum would tell us growing up! I just don't know the proper names."

Hermione shook her head. "C'mon. Chapter 32 begins with..."


	24. Day 24:Picturesque

**Prompt:** Picturesque

* * *

"Hold still," Hermione scolded her children. They squirmed around, trying not to hurt each other.

"Mum! Rose pinched me!" Scorpius complained as he rubbed his arm

"He started it!" Rose protested, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Hermione sighed, shooting Draco a look of exasperation.

"Listen to your mother," Draco chided. "I won't buy you a new broom or a new potion set."

Rose and Scorpius gasped. "No!"

"Then can you stay still for this one picture? It's going to look very picturesque. That's why we want it professionally done. Can you two handle that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

They nodded sulkily.

"Say cheese!"


	25. Day 25:Train

**Prompt:** Train

* * *

"Doesn't it feel weird to be sending your children to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as her eldest son boarded the train.

Hermione nodded, a few tears threatening to spill. "It's amazing, actually."

"I can't believe this much time has passed. Can you?" Ron asked as his son, Hugo Weasley, waved goodbye.

Luna's blue eyes twinkled. "Time has passed us quickly but I'm sure everyone else thinks it's rather slow."

"Your twins are going this year, right?" Ginny asked Luna.

"At least I know Neville can look out for them," she answered smiling. Hermione thought it was sweet that Neville would look after his children while being a Professor.

"Isn't it weird that were not going, too?" Draco asked, waving goodbye to Scorpius and Rose.

Harry smiled. "Hogwarts will always be our home."

Everybody agreed. Hermione felt sad to see the train go but happy to see her kids embark on their journey.


	26. Day 26:Curse

**Prompt:** Curse

* * *

Everyone thought his surname was a curse.

Hermione just found it amusing whenever they would bring it up. Either it was feared or it was respected. When she began dating Draco Malfoy, the situation turned from amusing to hilarious. Random people would come up to her and tell her to dump him. Of course, they wouldn't phrase it like that but it was heavily implied. They told her she could better than him. She laughed at that, of course. They didn't even know her or him yet they assumed all these things.

She did not, however, find it funny when Draco became affected by their words. He would say that perhaps she did deserve someone better. She was furious that he believed their nonsense. She kissed him fiercely then hit him.

"I love _you_ , ferret."


	27. Day 27:Wilderness

**Prompt:** Wilderness

* * *

She remembers being out in the wilderness before but this is so much different. She isn't doing this for fun or enjoyment. It's not as if they're camping because they _want_ to. They're doing this to save all the muggle-borns, half-bloods, magical creatures, and anyone who isn't a pureblood. They are doing this because they have to. It's for the good of the Wizarding World.

It's different from camping, that's for sure. Hunting for horcrux's and finding a way to destroy them is difficult. Hermione's sees how ill prepared they were. Because besides the dangers of getting snatched by snatchers, this is a forest. The wilderness is a wild place, after all.


	28. Day 28:Dagger

**Prompt:** Dagger

* * *

Hermione looked petrified into her hands. They were bruised, cut, scraped, and bloodied. She tried vainly to attempt wordless magic. Her lips tried to form the words but they were just as badly injured as her hands and her entire body. She trembled and shook withering in pain.

"Oh, is that all?" Bellatrix cooed, twirling a dagger in her hand. She had gotten bored of casting spells some time ago so the dagger was brought out.

Hermione forced her eyes to glare at her. If only she had the strength to knock the dagger out of Bellatrix's hand. Hermione wouldn't flinch inflicting the same pain on _her._


	29. Day 29:Perfume

**Prompt:** Perfume

* * *

Hermione laughed as Ron smothered her in a giant hug. She returned the hug enthusiastically congratulating him in his latest Quidditch win. She drew back and watched other people approach him. She smiled softly gazing at him with love. It was only until Lavender accidentally bumped into her that she noticed something was off. His smell.

"I love your perfume," Hermione commented as the girl tried to leave.

Lavender paused frightful then smiled in relieve. "Oh! It's the new Floral Pixie's brand! It smells great!"

Hermione nodded, watching her leave.

It smelled great on _her_ boyfriend, too.


	30. Day 30:Knockturn Alley

**Prompt:** Knockturn Alley

* * *

"Oh, dear, what's that place?" Mrs. Granger asked, pointing to the entry of Knockturn Alley. She was focusing on the dark aura it seemed to radiate. There were many suspicious looking people coming out and in.

Hermione turned and looked at Knockturn Alley. She noticed that the people in Diagon Alley were avoiding looking at it and entering it. She frowned, looking at a rather creepy shop near the front. "I don't know."

Mr. Granger shook his head. "Well, it doesn't look like a place any little witch should enter in, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, casting a glance back.


	31. Day 31:Catch

**Prompt:** Catch

* * *

Hermione narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms furiously. "Ron, are you cancelling another date?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders grabbing his bag. "It's not a big deal, Hermione. You're being unreasonable."

Hermione gave a sharp laugh. "I'm being unreasonable? Ron, all you do is practice Quidditch or so you say."

Ron gave her a look. "I _do_ practice. Just because you can't fly or catch a thing to save your life, you're hating on Quidditch!"

Hermione huffed, "I don't hate Quidditch!"

Ron grabbed his bag. "I'm leaving. See you when I get back."

Hermione fell into one of the chairs of the common room. If only Harry hadn't told her that there was no Quidditch practice today. If only she wouldn't notice how floral he smelled every time he came back.


	32. Day 32:Ice

**Prompt:** Ice

* * *

Hermione giggled as Draco almost fell over _again_. He was saved by grabbing onto one of the rails on the ice rink. Draco glared at Hermione as she gracefully slid across the ice in her ice skates.

"Stop laughing," Draco ordered, grabbing tightly on the rail.

Hermione grinned, doing a little spin on the ice. "It's just funny to see that you can't skate!""

Draco scowled. "Why do muggles even consider this fun? You could bust your face on the ice. It's useless."

Hermione nodded. "Of course it is, honey. And that's also exactly why you made us come here again."


	33. Day 33:Space

"Father told me that wizards are almost close to Apparating on the moon!" drawled Draco, his face triumphant. "Imagine! Wizards in space!"

Hermione noticed that most of the Astronomy class was awed by this information. She saw Ron nodding, even though it was something Malfoy had said. She couldn't help but snicker.

"Problem Granger?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione smirked. "Muggles have already been to the moon. Ever heard of Neil Armstrong? Yeah, first moon landing in 1969. They've been there."

Draco's glare flickered but he quickly laughed. "Yeah in those machines! But imagine just appearing there!"

Soon the class was divided into two sides of the debate: People who agreed with Draco and others who agreed with Hermione.


	34. Day 34:Nonsense

"Ugh!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Is that all you can talk about?"  
Lavender glared at Hermione. "Just because you haven't got a date it doesn't mean you have to be mean!"

Hermione smiled sickly sweet before gathering her belongings and heading up to the library. She did have a date! Viktor Krum. She smiled dreamily, the crease in her forehead leaving. Her bad mood was replaced with a giddy sensation.

"What's with that disgusting smile?" drawled Draco as he exited the library.

Hermione felt her wonderful mood drop in an instant. "None of your business." She sidestepped him to enter the library but he quickly blocked he way. "Move!"

Draco laughed. "What irritable that you haven't got a date yet?"

Hermione huffed, pushing Draco forcefully. "What's with all the nonsense that your mouth spouts?" She entered the library, her eyes moving to Viktor who stood out because of the gaggle of girls. She turned around to a stunned Draco. "For your information, I do have a date."


	35. Day 35:Wings

"Mother!" whined Scorpius, pointing to Fawkes the phoenix. "I want to pet it!"

Hermione Malfoy shot an apologetic look at Minerva McGonagall. "Fawkes stayed. I was sure he was going to spread his wings once Professor Dumbeldore was gone."

"Dear, I think Fawkes likes it here," Minerva commented, looking at the bird sadly.

"Mum! I. Want. To. Pet!" cried Scorpius practically falling off his seat.

"Go ahead child," Minerva replied kindly.

Scorpius didn't need any more encouraging. He leapt from his seat and ran to pet it. Hermione sighed, "He's becoming more like spoiled Draco!"


	36. Day 36:Moon

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered, looking at the full moon. She had snuck up to the Astronomy Tower in the dead of the night for some alone and quiet time. She needed these nights to just breathe. No thinking about the upcoming war or their impending deaths, just breathe. The moon was so bright and round.

"It sure is," a voice responded.

Hermione turned her head in surprise. She didn't expect to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall near the stairs. She was sitting all the way at the end of the wall. "Oh, Malfoy."

He smiled softly, looking at the night sky. "The moon is bright, isn't it?"

Hermione felt as if she was intruding on a personal moment but they way he looked at the sky made her think he was in deep thought about something. She stood up and made her way to the stairs. She was walking down when she heard Draco's silky voice stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Hermione smiled. "I've spent up my time here. Now it's your turn." She nodded her head, hesitating slightly. "Good night Malfoy."

She made her way down the stairs, smiling pleasantly. "Good night Hermione," she heard him whisper. It's so faint that she almost missed it but she knew he didn't want her to hear. So she continued walking down.


	37. Day 37:Always

Hermione and Ron were the expected couple. They were the couple in which everyone knew was going to get together sooner or later. They were the couple in which friends joked around saying they wanted to be like Hermione and Ron. They were the power couple besides Harry and Ginny. It was always expected that they would get their happily ever after.

Hermione and Ron did indeed get their happy endings, just not with each other.

Hermione was naive back then to think that everything was separated in black and white. There was grey and she had found it. "Always" was not forever.


	38. Day 38:Galleons

Hermione grinned as she ran her hands over the smooth surface of galleon. Is this what wizard gold actually felt like? She brought it up to face to examine it and smiled softly. She had never seen money like this. It was so foreign to her.

"Mum, this is a galleon," Hermione whispered, handing it over to her mother.

"Well, isn't this neat," her mother responded, putting it in the bag with the others.

Hermione nodded, looking at her money bag. The wizard money made everything more strange. It was like she was playing make believe and expected at any moment for the owners to laugh and shoo her out for using this odd money.


	39. Day 39:Portkey

"Why are we all standing round a manky old boot?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Didn't Harry read anything? Of course she had read all about this type of magic. She was actually excited to be traveling by these means!

"Not just any manky old boot, mate, it's a Portkey."

Hermione gave a slight nod to Fred's response. A Portkey was an enchanted object that instantly brought someone to a specific location by touching it. Hermione had eagerly read about this subject when she stumbled upon it in one of her books.

"What's a Portkey?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. Was she the only one who read? Honestly.


	40. Day 40:Insomnia

The rapid pounding against her chest is unstoppable. The drops of sweat on forehead slowly make their way down her face until she is completely drenched. Her fingers clench her bed cover, hoping to find solace. Her mouth curves into a grimace and her breathing comes in soft uneven gasps and pants. Suddenly, she gasps loudly and sits up. Her fingers let the cover go as she wraps her arms around herself. Her mouth trembles and her shoulders start to shake up and down. She stays in that position a while longer before she slowly lays back down. Her eyes wander to the clock beside her. It's barely past midnight this time. It seems the nightmares have come earlier than usual and she is sure that the reason has to be the approaching day. She squeezes her eyes tight before she reluctantly gets out of bed. Who knows how long she'll be awake this time. She walks on shaking legs toward her bathroom. She flicks on the light and grimaces as she catches a look of her haggard face in the mirror. The deep purplish bruises under her eyes are more noticeable against her pale olive skin. She sighs knowing that she'll need more make-up to hide her current state. There's too many nightmares for her to pass it off as insomnia again. She splashes cold water in her face, trying to shake off the current dream.


	41. Day 41:Herbology

"Ugh, we've got Herbology next," Ron grumbled as he began stuffing his books into his bag.

Hermione frowned deeply as she neatly ordered her books inside her bag. Harry shrugged and got up from the table. "What's wrong with Herbology?"

Ron groaned at Hermone's question. "It's only about useless plants."

Hermione followed the boys out the library doors and they began their walk toward the Greenhouse. Useless plants? "Herbology's not useless. In fact it saved me in Second Year."

"Only Neville likes it," Ron pointed out stubbornly.

Hermione glared at Ron. Hadn't it only been last weeks when she said she liked the class? "I know you're rubbish in it but that doesn't make it useless."


End file.
